To Adjust
by aeva elementia
Summary: In which Stockholm Syndrome sets in, and adapting is their only way to retain sanity. An attempt at a non-fluffy romance story; Fem!Ichi/Grimm, R/U. Canon characters up to Deicide Arc. Quite AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Customary Disclaimer**: I'm not Tite Kubo- why the heck would I be writing fanfiction of my own story, anyway?

Author Notes will always come at the bottom, unless you need to be warned of something 'icky' in the chapter…

_Chapter Edit_ on 3/9/2013: Just the A/N and that pesky disclaimer... ^_^'

**I**

* * *

She hit the dirt on her knees. The rough stones underneath cut into her already bruised flesh; a few grits irritating the lacerations peppered over her skin. Her throat ached, and the nape of her neck burned with an uncomfortable heat.

Behind, the sounds of a brief rest-stop being set up brushed past her ears. She could hear one man barking commands; the others hurrying to do his bidding. The composed voice of the other 'leader' punctuated the former's rough orders with cool aplomb. She raised her bowed head with slight effort. The poor evening light -worsened by the heavy forest canopy overhead- cast a haze over everything, dimming the surrounding foliage to grey tones.

Towards her right, the pale pink-and-orange tint to the visible patches of sky in the canopy indicated the West. She looked around the small clearing, noting the natural rock formations at the far end. '_Defending the area would be easy'_, she thought bitterly.

A foot planted itself into her back, shoving her onto her side and aggravating her aching body. "Lie down and rest while you can", said the gruff, large man. "We'll be moving shortly".

She observed the small body slung over his shoulder, and was rather alarmed by the stillness of the young woman. He bent over, laying the dark haired girl next to her. "Rukia..." She whispered, willing the brunette's eyes to open. She twisted towards the other girl, wriggling closer. A rough hand gripped her choppy copper hair, jerking her back to hear the man's muttered instruction. Her back arched painfully.

"Don't get smart. You try anything, and we'll _fix_ her first", his voice low. He didn't try to sound menacing; his matter-of-fact tone implied an ample threat. She glared up at him through scattered bangs, brown eyes cutting. He huffed at her look, released thetrapped locks and returned to the other men. She was still mildly satisfied about the bleeding cut across his face.

Once he was out of hearing, she called to the unconscious girl again. "Rukia..." At the lack of response, the redhead allowed some of the deeply buried panic to seep into her voice. "Rukia!" she whispered as loud as she dared. Rukia's brow twitched, followed by a drawn out grimace and low moan. "Ichigo..." Rukia murmured in a feeble voice, lifting her head slowly from the sparse grasses.

"I'm here", Ichigo replied quietly, relief tempering her tone. Violet eyes opened, hazily taking in her surroundings. "…where?" Rukia asked slowly. "The eastern forest range, I think," Ichigo supplied, checking the brunette for injuries. "I was blindfolded, so I'm not sure." The brunette took a breath, before exhaling, "Ah… so they're fleeing," with minor satisfaction; musing, _'They don't want to have to fight their way out.'_

"Is their party complete?" Ichigo paused at the question, checking their abductors' numbers.

The lanky one, the short one, the blond, the muscly Mohawk-styled towhead, the fat one, the slim one with the horned helmet, and the blue-haired one… Ichigo grimaced upon sighting him. He had been the one to subdue her. "Yes" she said tightly. Rukia hummed, caught between relief and despair.

'_All seven men are accounted for'_, Rukia thought, '_which means that Inoue and Ishida had, at least, gotten away safely. But that was bad news for herself and Ichigo.'_

'_How were they supposed to escape?'_

* * *

**_OOO_**

"How's that arm comin' along?" Grimmjow demanded of Shawlong. "It is better", the latter replied. His right arm, from elbow to fingertips, still mildly frostbite-blue, appeared to be returning to its normal colour.

"Tch. It'd serve you right to lose it," Grimmjow stated, walking off, "blocking a kido-sword user with your bare skin." Shawlong assented, a self-deprecatory smile on his long face, "I won't be so careless again."

Grimmjow surveyed his men, noting all the avoidable injuries they'd obtained. _'Damned idiots, you'd think they'd stop underestimating people just because they have boobs'._

Nakim had acquired a deep cut upon his left shoulder, Ilforte and D'Roy were still singed from some form of hado, and Edorad had lost his prized nosepiece to a lightning quick strike, which could have easily sliced his head open if the wild redhead had been any closer.

He supposed he should be content; no one had died an embarrassing, accidental death. He glanced over at the two captives, lying together a short distance from their makeshift camp.

_'Huh… I guess it wasn't too much trouble grabbing them. They should fetch a decent amount of gold at the Bazaar.'_

"You still aren't taking this seriously," said a sombre voice beside him. Grimmjow exhaled and turned to face his shorter, dark haired companion. "Ulquiorra, stop nagging me already," he said with mild annoyance, "I know we shouldn't have taken them."

"I'm not nagging, you fool," Ulquiorra said without heat, sharp green eyes holding the taller man in place to receive the lecture, "I'm asking what you are going to do, now that we've taken them hostage."

"What else? Sell them, of course." Grimmjow said impatiently. _'Well, maybe he'd keep the redhead- she'd scarred him, after all.'_

"We aren't a hunting party. This… abduction wasn't in our orders." Ulquiorra stated, glancing at the huddled captives. "It's not like they're interfering with our original job," Grimmjow sighed, arms behind his head, "We completed our contract; were heading back and decided to pick up some tail."

Ulquiorra stared at him with incredulity. "This… tail diversion could get us all killed." Grimmjow groaned and began walking towards his pallet. "Have you even considered that we could've taken significant people?" asked the brunette, now frowning. The taller man's back stiffened, and then relaxed.

"Oh, come on. What are the chances of important people being sent on a food sourcing trip?" he said easily, glancing back with a raised blue brow.

* * *

**_OOO_**

The abundant expanse of exquisitely maintained estates in the Nobles Quarter soaked up the last warmth of the retreating sun. The fading light cast golden patterns and dark shadows through the decorative windows of the Kuchiki Clan's receiving room.

The Clan Head, Kuchiki Byakuya, sat upon a hand-embroidered cushion, staring down the fidgeting messenger. The twitchy young man had brought such impossibly bad news; he almost believed it to be another of Shihoin's tasteless quips. _'Rukia…'_

"Please, Kuchiki-sama," said the fellow, limp dark hair stroking the polished wood floor, "You must come to the Gate; the remnant of Lady Kuchiki's party is still there, giving their report."

_'Oh, Shiki…'_

* * *

**_OOO_**

Kurosaki Isshin was in a full-out sprint, outpacing the messenger who'd borne such ill news to him; his younger daughters coming up close behind. Emotions riven between disbelief and crushing dread, he paid no heed to the red-headed Vice of the Sixth; also rushing towards the Gate, expression fraught with worry.

There was already a mild hubbub developing in the vicinity when they arrived. Onlookers stood nearby, asking each other and the Gate guards what the fuss was about. A healer from the Fourth was attempting to calm the sobbing girl, while another attended to her injured companion. Isshin's heart almost failed him upon seeing the boy's state. Coming up behind their father; Yuzu gasped, hands covering her mouth. Karin stared.

Uryu shifted uncomfortably on his back, doing his utmost to dampen the pain in his torso. The huge slash across his belly had obviously been meant to bisect him neatly; yet whatever did it had apparently missed gutting him by inches. Isshin would've been surprised he was alive at all; had he not known that Inoue went along.

Watching the boy's careful breathing and tightly closed eyes, he turned to the distraught girl. She seemed to be bleeding quite a bit from her right temple.

"Orihime…" Isshin spoke soberly, more serious than his children had ever heard him sound before. With eyes swollen from tears, Inoue looked up at him from her kneeling position next to Ishida's prone body. "Kurosaki-san", she began with a cracked voice, "I'm-"

"Oi! What's going on here?" Abarai demanded, spiky crimson ponytail wagging with his sharp head movements. Inoue jerked, the sharp tone setting her off. "Vice-Commandant, please," pleaded the healer working on Ishida, "Try not to agitate them..." Huffing as Inoue's eyes overflowed once more, Renji crossed his arms in a semblance of patience; body tightly leashed in anticipation of the worst news.

Gasping between sobs, Inoue tried again; words halting. "There was- there was a boar", she began. "Just a little piglet and it- it would've been the last thing we'd pick up. We were-" She stopped at this juncture, lips trembling. "We were attacked."

Upon hearing this statement, the Gate guards looked amongst each other with discomfort. Uneasy murmurs rose in the building crowd; and Isshin's jaw clenched in despair.

"Was it… Hollows?" Renji asked the difficult question, hands balled tightly enough to display pulsing veins. _'There won't even be anything left to bury…'_

"No…" Inoue said, eyes squeezed shut, "It was-" "-Arrancar," came the raspy voice of Ishida. Both men turned to face him, even as the healer objected the youth's rise to a seated position. Isshin's brows drew closer, but already hope burnt anew in his chest.

"What do you mean? Arrancar?" Renji said angrily, "Those bastards haven't come near our borders for years." "And I'm telling you-" Ishida grunted as his torn abdominals screamed in protest, "Arrancar attacked our party… and possibly took Kurosaki and Kuchiki-san."

Isshin pushed past the growling redhead, and knelt next to the two injured youths. "Ishida-kun," he said quietly, dark eyes meeting blue, "What do you mean by 'took'?" "Kurosaki-san, I-"

"That's enough," said a calm voice from behind them, "you should let them get some healing before asking questions." "U-Unohana-sama," Inoue breathed, looking up to the Lady of the Healers. The serene woman was clad in a casual blue robe, her sword sheath slipped into the beaded garters.

She bent to the injured duo; dark hair sliding forward to brush the girl's dusty face. "Unohana-sama," Inoue attempted again, her eyes brimming over as the woman inspected her bleeding temple, then Ishida's mostly-sealed gash. "Hush, child," Unohana said, a smile on her face, "let's get you both patched up."

Facing the inquisitors, she said softly, "Then you can ask all the questions you want." Renji and Isshin looked away in mild shame; her unspoken admonishment clear in her eyes.

* * *

**_OOO_**

As she began giving instructions and errands to the present healers and Gate guards, Renji turned to the Kurosaki patriarch. The man's younger daughters were gripping his tunic; asking question rapidly. The blonde began to look tearful at Isshin's words, while the brunette's countenance blackened even further.

He approached the worried family, and Isshin looked back at him with unreadable eyes.

"We'll get them back, Kurosaki-san," the redhead stated in a steely voice. The silent parent didn't acknowledge the declaration, yet Renji took no offense. He bowed shortly to the man, and took his leave, jaw tight.

Commander Kuchiki was probably already in the Sixth's barracks, and by damn, he would be present for the planning of their assault.

_'Stupid Rukia! I told her not to go…'_

* * *

**_OOO_**

Isshin led his daughters back home in the twilight; the street burners lit by kido casting a warm yellow aura over the cobbled street to their quiet house. Both girls held his arms tight, seeking comfort in their uncertainty. As he unlocked the door, they glanced up at him together.

"Daddy…" asked an anxious Yuzu, "They'll be okay, right?"

"They will be," Karin professed with more bravado than she felt, "Ichi-nee isn't a pushover, and Rukia's pretty good too…"

"Don't worry Yuzu, Karin," he stated with a small smile as they slipped inside, "Everything's going to be just fine." He urged them up to bed, and retreated to his room. Lifting the false bottom from underneath his futon, he took out his the blade from its sheath, he listened to the mildly annoyed tone of the spirit within.

It muttered crossly to him,**_ 'So now you need me, huh Isshin?'_**

_'You understand the situation calls for it, Engetsu,'_Isshin returned, strapping the sheathed weapon on.

_'**What IS the situation?**_' asked the spirit in a faux coy voice, eyes already gleaming. Isshin smirked, but the grin was murderous.

_'Heads need to roll.'_

* * *

**_A/N: _**Okay, this baby is my first posted story. I hope I've managed to snare someone's interest :D

Be merciful and tell me where it's wrong, as well as what I should keep doing. To the more experienced authors out there, do leave tips!

This is an AU, and a Fem!Ichigo fic at that. If either of these facts bother you; hey, leave a review to complain before you push the back button! ;D

Update speed will be… dodgy, but I'm aiming to get a chappie out per week. Being in the university isn't all about drinking and partying, after all.

Last but not least, thanks to Kleny GingerHead for being my first reviewer! You have been the source of the shit-eating grin on my face all day; I really appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I'm not a Japanese man making millions off a story about a carrot-top youth.

**II**

_"Orihime, we're going," Rukia called, hoisting a sack of spices over her shoulder. _

_Rooting around in the underbrush, Orihime happily returned, "Ah, but I've almost- got it!" The squealing animal was grasped by the hoof and pulled out of its' hiding hole._

_Ducking past a low branch, Ichigo re-adjusted her own satchel of chemicals._

"_Oy, Inoue," she said dispassionately, poking the thrashing piglet in the other redhead's arms, "this won't even make a lump in the pot." Gasping, Inoue turned to her, hugging the struggling piglet tight to her overabundant bosom. "Kurosaki-chan, I'm not going to EAT him!" "Inoue, its meat. What else are you gonna do with it?"_

"_Well, I feel bad for him, since we took his mom," Inoue explained, making soothing noises at the wild-eyed hog, "so I'm going to care for him till he's old enough, and he can help defend the City!" _

_The taller female gave her a sidelong glance, as if asking, 'what?' _

_Rukia giggled at Ichigo's expression, urging Inoue forward while nodding at the latter's exclamations about the inherent super abilities in pigs._

"_Kurosaki! I can't carry the mother on my own," Uryu complained behind them, striving to stay upright on the root-ridden path and balance the huge, spitted boar across his shoulders. _

"_Keep your tunic on, pencil," Ichigo huffed, coming up alongside him to take the other end of the bar, "you're the one who said we should take a short-cut off the regular road." "Don't call me that," he muttered._

"_What was the point of your coming along if you're not going to carry anything?" he asked louder in annoyance, adjusting the lenses upon his face with one hand. "I came because we both know you suck at bargaining for anything other than needlework supplies," Ichigo smirked at him. _

"_Besides, I'm totally-" "Shh!"_

_The sharp sound from Ishida cut her off. She almost snapped back, but then she noticed it too. Something was off._

_Ahead, Rukia had stopped Orihime. The brunette was scanning the area before her quickly; right hand going to the sheathed sword at her hip. "Show yourself!" Rukia demanded of a space to their group's left side, her eyes hard._

_There was silence; then suddenly the 'wrong' feeling spread from its original location to surround them._

_The boar hit the forest floor. Their loose line became a four—point formation._

_Reiatsu flared as Ishida drew his bow from the cross tattooed onto his right wrist, and Ichigo's hand grasped the wrapped sword upon her back, the bandages unravelling in one sweep. _

_Then, a disembodied voice came from directly above. _

"_Kill the pencil."_

** OOO**

They had been convinced to stay the night in the Healer's Home, much to Uryu's displeasure.

Continuous flashes of light illuminated the dark chamber; accompanied by the growling of thunder. Outside the room, murmured conversation floated underneath the closed door, tickling his ears with tidbits of their carers' worries.

A male voice, tinged with anxiety- Uryu could almost see his hands wringing. "I hope it doesn't rain. That would really hinder the recovery team." His jaw tightened at this result of his failure. A flash; white outlining the bedside tray with a glass and pitcher of water.

"I think this is just bluster- look, the clouds are moving too slowly," a female this time, reassured with a calming note.

"Are you sure, Kotetsu-san? I'm…" Their voices faded; Uryu assumed they had walked out of his range. Another flash, tailed by a deep rumble, highlighted his bandaged hands and torso; the latter just showing faint pink signs of new blood seeping through.

Sitting upright in his cot, he looked out of the mostly closed window at the black clouds which had concealed the moon. A mild breeze wafted in, cooling his skin. There was a rustle of fabric, followed by a low sigh. Uryu looked to his companion, blinking tiredly.

Inoue was turning in a fitful, drug-induced sleep upon the next cot; her brows drawn close under the thick bandage around her head. A part of him envied the girl's rest. She hadn't had to go over the full story again; nor listen to his father's unhelpful remarks.

"_So you weren't of any use, were you?" Ishida Ryuken had asked, although it came off as a statement. Ishida glared at him, trying to unclench his aching abdominal muscles. _

_Ryuken's eyes couldn't be seen behind the shine of his lenses, yet Uryu knew what would be in his father's glance nonetheless. Mild disappointment; plentiful resignation, as if this was expected... _

His fingers clenched in helpless fury. He had tried to defend them all; but his best was apparently worth nothing. '_Had he become lax in his training? Had he assumed his peak was achieved?'_

"_Stop sulking," Ryuken had said, rising from his seat and walking to the exit. "Recover, and show them what a Quincy is capable of." Uryu looked up in surprise at that._

_His back to his son, the silver-haired man added, "You know where to find me," in a low voice, before leaving._

** OOO**

The spacious slats in the high ceiling let in the early moonlight, beautifying the otherwise plain woodwork. The rest of the long, occupied room was candlelit; the kido sticks giving off a soothing yellow light. The assembled men and women stood facing one another in dual rigid lines; bodies outlined in gold by the intervals of light stands between each attendant.

The atmosphere differed greatly from the ambience bestowed by the serene surroundings, the last arriving woman thought. Several of her associates were scowling; those more in control of their feelings were blank-faced, eyes blazing. '_Mayhap it is the candlelight_,' Unohana mused, though not with much hope.

"Unohana, we have been waiting," rumbled the Chief from the grand seat at the farthest end of the meeting room, "Give your report." She paused to bow, before turning to her vacant position.

Falling in line with the others, she responded, "They are doing well, and despite her own injuries, Orihime-san was able to keep Uryu-kun stable enough to make it to the City's border. I expect both will make a full recovery in some weeks."

The congress nodded at her update, before grimly starting upon the bad news.

"How the hell did this happen? How did Arrancar get deep enough into our territory to kidnap two of our own?" Muguruma ventured tensely, glancing around at the dour expressions of his peers.

On Unohana's right, the only other woman present scoffed. "I think the more appropriate question should be 'How incompetent were they as to get caught in the first place?'" Soifon appended with the faintest sneer on her face.

"Hold your tongue, Captain," Byakuya cut in frostily, "you are in no position to speak of others' ineptitude." "Excuse me?" the petite woman turned to face the noble, eyes narrowed.

"Had the Onmitsukido been as active as you persistently declare, Arrancar wouldn't have come close enough to injure anyone, much less capture them." "Kuchiki-"

"Eh? Who'd they take anyway?" Zaraki jabbed in rudely, strolling into the conclave at the last minute. The angry brunettes sent him piercing glowers; ceasing their argument at the strike of the Chief's Staff. Yamamoto's disapproval positively permeated the atmosphere.

"Control yourselves," the aged powerhouse rumbled; his gnarled hands folded over the round wooden staff. Soifon grit her teeth, staring straight forward once more. Byakuya did his best to erase all traces of emotion; reassuming his controlled façade. Zaraki huffed, swinging himself nonchalantly into position.

Ensured of silence, Yamamoto turned a baleful eye onto the monochromatic Shaman. "Kurotsuchi Mayuri, what measures have you taken?" Upon being addressed, the strangely painted fellow flashed an unnaturally wide grin at the assembled group.

''The Wall will keep them within our lands," Mayuri said confidently, waving one hand with a frightfully long index nail, "I even had the foresight to modify its frequency and range to include non-native sentients, such as our intrepid Arrancar."

Chuckling, he added, "I must admit to being excited, though! How often do fresh samples just _walk_ into your open hands? Oh, the possibilities…"

Zaraki glared at him as the disturbed genius went off on a new tangent. "Your scrawny wall had better keep them here long enough for me to get a piece of their cowardly asses."

Kurotsuchi's wide-eyed stare could have peeled flesh. "Oh, I'm afraid you won't go anywhere near the retrieval team. Sensitive spellwork and equipment do not mix well with overpowered beasts."

"What'd you say?" Zaraki's single visible eye was locked on the grinning madman across the meeting room, his hand already straying for the battered blade at his hip.

"Silence!" Yamamoto cut them off, his staff meeting the floor sharply. "Kurotsuchi, will the Wall hold up to assault?" Kyoraku hazarded, hands held up to placate the hair triggers before him.

The former huffed in annoyance, "Are you questioning my expertise? Of course it will hold!" "Well…"Kyoraku hedged, aiming a scruffy grin at the fuming man.

"Unless one of them knows kido…" Otoribashi inserted with a wry smile, blond waves flowing with his shrug. "Yeah, that kinda tends to screw things up a bit." Aikawa added with a frown, arms folded as he tipped his curly-haired head back.

"None of that will matter if we catch up to them before then," Ukitake stated; white brows furrowed at all the time being wasted in debate. "Very true, and it affords us a chance to gain information from a living Arrancar," Hirako asserted, eyes hard behind his full fringe. "I propose we send a speedy team to intercept them."

"I have already done so." Several surprised heads swung round to regard Byakuya, who had been silent so far. "How presumptuous of you," Soifon scoffed, "That was to be my Division's concern".

"No, his pre-emptive strike was well-advised," Yamamoto approved, rising from his seat. "And this meeting has lasted far too long for such a menial matter."

The twin rows of powerful soldiers stood at attention as the wizened commander strode past. "At our next briefing, I expect to see better cooperation between you all…" here he paused, "As well as several foreigners' heads."

"Dismissed."

'_It was good while it lasted,_' Unohana reflected, looking upon the straight, retreating back of their Chief. On both her sides, Kuchiki and Soifon exchanged stiff looks before departing; the others following suit with brief conversations starting.

'_Peace is such a tenuous thing…_'

** OOO**

Something was nudging him in the ribs.

He brushed it aside. It returned; more persistent this time, and accompanied by an infuriatingly reserved voice. "Get up."

Fully prepared to Cero off the offending appendage, which seemed to be a foot; Grimmjow opened one eye to glare at the slight figure standing over his pallet.

"Ulquiorra," he growled with a grimace, "piss off." "I could care less for your vulgarity," the brunet intoned, green eyes glowing in the dark, "but we must move."

"What for?" asked the still-relaxed fellow, rolling onto his other side, "It's barely been two fuckin' minutes." Facing Grimmjow's indifferent back sparked a mild anger into Ulquiorra's breast.

"You seem to think we are still secure," Ulquiorra said with a touch more force, "but your mens' escapade has put us in a risky position." He moved aside, his shadow over the blue head giving way to the rather bright moonlight. "Tch. We're fine," Grimmjow said with a flippant hand gesture. "Aizen-_sama_ sent you with us to cast those pansy concealment kido, didn't he? And no one tailed us from Daichi- we saw to that."

Ulquiorra's gaze continued to burn the back of his head. With a groan, he turned and sat up, meeting the discontent stare with his own. "Or you're worried about a search party for those broads?" he asked with a sneer.

"If the reiatsu from the fight alone didn't draw their village's attention, the two that escaped definitely will," Ulquiorra stated, glancing towards the supposedly sleeping captives.

"Oh come on! I could see the pencil's guts," Grimmjow verbalized, standing and stretching, "and the booby chick couldn't fight against shit. Neither of 'em would've made it back to report anything."

"Even if they did, and they send some sorta rescue team," he intoned ominously in a louder voice, "I'll kill every last motherfuckin' hero."

The grin on his face could have slain small children.

** OOO**

Hearing that declaration, and sighting the deranged smile that followed it, Ichigo truly realized the dire nature of their situation.

"Rukia," Ichigo muttered in a close imitation of ventriloquism, "we need to get the hell out of here."

Both women lay on the fern-populated forest floor, mimicking sleep with greater talent than either thought they were capable of. Ichigo's eyes were open to the tiniest slit, allowing her to survey their surroundings in the dull illumination of the now cloud-covered moon.

A leaf dropped from the overhead canopy onto her companion's cheek, and the brunette twitched the muscle slightly to dislodge the ticklish foliage. Rukia's eyes remained closed, yet Ichigo could almost hear the former's brain processing their situation at lightning speed.

"That's… not possible, Ichigo," Rukia breathed so silently, the redhead almost missed the depressing statement. "What? _Why_?"

The brunette's brows furrowed in annoyance. _'I thought you'd have noticed by now!'_

"They sealed our reiatsu," she said shortly, eyes opening to stare at the culprit across the clearing. The shorter man was still talking to the taller one; his face as impassive as ever, even when she'd attacked him. "Why do you think we're not bound so tightly?"

Ichigo was silent for a moment, as she searched her inner wells.

'_My reiatsu- it's restricted somehow. No, I still have a substantial amount left. But not enough to fight and get Rukia out of here as well…_' Damn.

"But… when?" Ichigo asked, her eyes following the two 'leaders' as they strolled over to the other alert males, apparently giving new orders.

"While you were fighting two of them," Rukia said a bit bitterly, face scrunched in remembered pain. "The pale one came up and slapped the back of my neck with some kind of kido..."

Ichigo thought of the faint burning sensation at her nape, and wondered when she had gotten sealed as well. _She recalled screaming as Rukia dropped like a rag doll, only to see the shorter man vanish and…_

"I can't even hear Shirayuki right now…" Rukia continued wretchedly, "At any rate, we can't-"

"Hey ladies," came a teasing voice from above them. They twitched to look upwards, but the man in the branches above them had already reappeared, squatting next to their heads.

Long blond hair, bleached white in the moonlight, framed a face Ichigo would have called attractive, if not for the condescending sneer welded onto that wide-mouthed face.

"Planning how to escape, huh?" Two sharp gazes met his lazy brown one; then he stood and lifted Rukia by her ripped tunic. Ichigo gasped in protest.

"Grimmjow, I think we should separate them," he said to the blue-haired man, pulling the weakly resisting brunette away, "and keep a closer eye on this one- she's the brains in this pair." The latter grunted in agreement as he began walking off.

"Release me, you-" Rukia demanded, before she was unceremoniously shoved towards the burly redhead. She slammed into his torso face-first, before his large hands closed around her arms in an unnecessarily tight grip. "Don't struggle," he rumbled as he lifted her onto his shoulder, "if you fall off, I _might_ not catch you."

"We're moving out, men," the 'Boss', as Ichigo had termed him, stated in a loud voice, "You fall behind, you _die_, got that?"

The assembled men echoed their assent and took to the taller trees, flashing from branch to branch.

Now alone with the blond, Ichigo struggled to stand on her own; but he lifted her in a fire douser's hold, hands secure about her ankle and wrist.

"I'm Ilfort," he told her, as though she cared. "Just so you know, I'll probably have you second," he added in a conversational tone.

Ichigo started; eyes widening as her heart skipped a beat. _'What?'_

He glanced back at her face over his shoulder, the licentious look in his eyes sending cold shivers over her exposed skin.

"Sometimes," he tilted his chin towards the cyan head at the lead of their procession, "he likes to watch while we break in the new girls," he continued as he adjusted her position, fingers trailing boldly over her bare thighs.

"All we need to do is get far enough to rest for a full night…."

Ichigo's face had lost its tan colour, replaced by a sickly white. "Then, you and I…" he trailed off, a gleeful laugh escaping him as he took off after the others, "We can get to know each other _much_ better."

**A/N**_: _Chap 2 in all its glory. Don't run off without saying something!

If it wasn't clear; this chapter began with a flashback. A few of the following chapters will continue in this vein, so if anything the characters mention seems strange, just hold out for the next update and its accompanying past review. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** But we know I don't own it.

**A/N:** Some deaths here. Nothing too graphic, I think.

* * *

**III**

* * *

_The group of four walked close by their tree-borne 'camp' without a care in the world; the short brunette laughing at something said by the incredibly busty redhead holding a squealing pig. The last girl, another redhead, was arguing with the only guy in the party; a pale, skinny thing wearing lenses._

_Voice low, Edorad sent a narrow-eyed smirk at the blond beside him. "Hmm, wouldn't Szayel like _that_ as a present, Ilforte?" he taunted the latter, who glared at him briefly. _

"_My brother has more than enough toys," the blond retorted, before stating, "Dibs on the tall one."_

"_Boobies is mine," D-Roy gushed, gripping the branch below him with far more force than necessary. Shawlong snorted at that, lip curling at their posturing. _

''_It doesn't matter; Grimmjow will have a go first, or he'll skin you horny bastards alive," Nakim rumbled, scoffing at the eager looks on his fair-haired associates' faces. _

_The group was nearly below them now. "Keep your tunic on, pencil," said the tallest girl, obviously happy to tease the pale boy. _

_"Ready..." said Shawlong, shifting his stance for a spring. _

_The targets suddenly stopped, glancing around suspiciously. 'Could they have been discovered?' The shortest female gripped her sword hilt and faced the trees just to their side, beneath D'Roy's position, calling for a reveal._

_With a hand signal, he urged his team to spread out. The targets were definitely feeling something; their formation changed as they all drew weapons._

_'Unfortunately, that's not going to be enough,' Shawlong thought with a sneer. _

_He gave the order._

**OOO**

_White-knuckled hands, marble-cast features. 'Ask no questions'._

His commander's words ringing in his heart, Renji urged his small team to greater speeds. "Faster! Do you want them to escape?"

"No Sir!" they chorused. The handful of efficient Sixth Division fighters rushed along behind him, not daring to lose their Vice Commander as he flashed ahead at a breakneck pace. "Rikichi," he demanded, not sparing the brunet beside him a look, "Have you found anything yet?"

The young man in question started at Renji's direct address, before rushing to reply. "Not yet, Sir," he admitted, his tattooed brows furrowing. "But I definitely will."

Renji grunted in assent, pushing himself furiously over the bushy shrubs and overgrown roots at the forest floor. At his current pace, all his men could make of him was a red tail of hair whipping in the chilly night.

Occassional breaks in the copious covering of branches overhead admitted what precious little light the moon could spare. His surroundings blurred around him, the dappled light affording brief glimpses of his heavily equipped team.

_Grey eyes indiscernible in the gloom of his quarters; voice icier than the fabled peaks in the Far North. 'Retaliate swiftly and without mercy'._

He'd told her. The Captain had been unenthusiastic. Even the_ skies_ had been against her going that day.

"_I'll be fine, Renji," she'd teased, flicking her closed bamboo-deerskin umbrella at him. "It's only for a few days to the next town for simple trading, not to war." Brows furrowed, he'd wiped the stray flecks of water off his face, hedging. "I don't know about this, Rukia; the roads have been really…"_

Damn it, he should've been more forceful! Had he known…

"_Or you think I can't defend myself against a few Hollows?" she'd asked, astute violet eyes narrowing at him. He suddenly began assuaging her fury before it gathered steam. "No, that's not it at all! You're a wonderful swordsman! I mean- swordswoman! I just-"_

"_Thank you." Claret eyes wide, he stared at her upturned face. "What?"_

"_For worrying." Her smile was almost sad, but her eyes were twinkling. Her hand reached out and gripped him by the lapels of his uniform, dragging him southwards. Before his protest could be voiced, she had pecked him lightly on the cheek. His face flared to match the scarlet locks atop his head. "Rukia-"_

"_Now get back to work and stop delaying me, slacker!" she'd rattled off, smacking him in the arm before turning and sprinting off in the shower of rain. He hadn't even said a proper goodbye. _

_And then it was bad news._

Slowing down briefly, one of his men called out in code. He had picked up their trail. "Dampen your reiatsu," Renji ordered. With the tracker now in the lead, the group set off once more; their movements barely disturbing the mixed undergrowth beneath them.

_The runner from the gate had been stone-faced. "Trade Team 11 was attacked. The party's civilians returned; their report is… distressing."_

_Air was suddenly scarce in his lungs. He'd shoved the fellow aside and sped for the Gate like his life depended upon it. He dimly registered Ichigo's father also streaking in the same direction. Ichigo had gone with her, hadn't she? 'Damn Kurosaki! Wasn't she supposed to watch Rukia's back?'_

_Then again, what could a group of four do against the hordes that Hollows now travelled in?_

_Sighting Ishida and Inoue on the ground, both injured, he'd thought, 'I'm going to find those creatures and tear them apart with my bare hands…' with surprising calm. _

_Then the pale youth had rasped out "Arrancar,"and Renji had nigh blacked out with fury._

_A Hollow only acted on its endless hunger impulse; some couldn't even think at all- but this wasn't some wild, animalistic creature. Arrancar meant sentience; meant premeditated plans and well-aimed malevolence. It meant Rukia and Ichigo were at the mercy of savage foreigners. Or dead._

He recognised this region. The bastards were going to attempt crossing the Lethe; this was the lowest point of the frothing waterway, demarcating their lands before the Wall. _'You won't get that far, I'll make sure your bones decorate the riverbed!'_

"Vice Commandant, they seem to be cloaking themselves somehow- I can't pinpoint their exact location," Rikichi recited, eyes troubled. "But they're somewhere ahead of us, still moving- my best estimate is about one hundred metres."

Hand on his sword's hilt, he coolly directed his ensemble. "Draw." The hiss of honed steel exiting its sheath echoed in unison through the night's still air.

"These are your only orders. Kill. On. Sight." Affirmatives were breathed as all six subordinates tensed to move at his command.

_Penetrating stare, eyes devoid of clemency. 'If she has been hurt… Take no survivors'._

Eyes like flint, he asserted his resolve with cold eyes looking forward.

"Advance."

**OOO**

They had been running for what felt like days.

Rukia was sure it must have been closer to an hour or more- perhaps pushing dawn, given the Moon's low position in the dark sky. A few jumps behind the brunette's bearer, Ichigo was cursing up a blue streak. The redhead's swearing blended with the arrhythmic beat of their captors' sandals striking the ground and branches; all muted by the rushing of wind in her ears.

Her arms strained from the painful angle at which they were knotted behind her back. Blood was gathering slowly to slosh around in her downward-tipped head, adding to the sick feeling that was building in her bruised gut.

She didn't know where this band of kidnappers thought they were going, but if their aim was to escape Seireitei's surrounding territory; they were sadly misguided. They wouldn't even make it past the Lethe before they were caught up to and attacked. Barring that, there was always the Wall…

'_They shouldn't even get that far! Surely someone has thought to send trackers after us…'_

A particularly harsh jump shoved the huge brute's shoulder painfully into her belly, and she couldn't help the involuntary gasp of discomfort.

"Eh?" the man sneered, giving her a sideways glare, "Save it, Tiny. I'd rather be doing other things too." Rukia stiffened as much as her awkward position would allow at the unnerving undertone in his voice. The shortest man -while leaping alongside her carrier- let out a vile snicker at the former's comment.

They had wanted to kill Uryu alone… and what else could a large group of men want with female captives?

'_He wouldn't dare… They don't have the time, do they?'_ she thought, uneasy at the implications of their circumstances.

The otherwise quiet duo at the head of their procession suddenly burst into speech.

"Ulquiorra, you paranoid fuck," the apparent leader- _whom Rukia had dubbed Blue-locks_- cursed at the pale man ahead, "This should be far enough!"

"I won't have anyone trailing us into Las Noches due to your laxity", retorted the shorter man without glancing back. "This wouldn't be necessary if your entire lot didn't lack self-control."

"We won't even come out anywhere _near_ the city! Open it already or I will!"

'_Open what?' _Rukia speculated; while contemplating the lack of pursuit these opportunists had encountered. '_Surely they've sent someone after us… Or are they so confident in the Wall that they responded slowly?_

The group settled to the forest floor, apparently preparing for something. _'This… thing-to-be-opened doesn't sound promising,' _she mused, assessing their behaviour and the building reiatsu in Blue-locks' hand._ 'Any way you look at it, I have to stall them…'_

Rukia let out a pitiful moan, halting her subjugator in his stride. "Hey, don't even think about throwing up on me!" he exclaimed, dropping her unceremoniously to the ground. She gasped out her pain in truth, curling in on her strained abdomen.

"Rukia!" she heard Ichigo cry, before the latter's struggles with the blond holding her resumed.

"You bastards," Ichigo swore, still writhing across her captor's shoulders, "When I get my hands on you-!" _'Go Ichigo!' _Rukia thought gratefully, wincing at the climbing pitch of the redhead's voice._ 'This should be worth a few minutes…'_

Giving Ichigo a shake, the blond growled, "You yell in my ear one more time, and I'll give you something to scream about," his fingers pressing into her thigh warningly.

The palest man turned to stare down the noisy group. He gave Rukia a cool-eyed appraisal, which she returned with a defiant stare.

Then he glanced off, as if scenting the air. Rukia felt it too; a faint, quickly extinguished pulse of reiatsu.

'_What was that, just now?'_

Blue-locks sneered at them all, raising one hand as though to claw at the air before him.

Bending suddenly, the fat one hissed for silence at the blond and his irate package; one finger placed to the earth.

Two of them stiffened at the large fellow's action; eyes closing briefly. After a few seconds of tense silence, the tallest one confirmed her suspicions. "We are being followed," he stated grimly, looking back in the direction they had come from. There was a soft gasp from Ichigo, as she quieted briefly.

Rukia stilled, not daring to breathe as hope wriggled feebly in her chest. _'Who…?'_

All the men glanced to the cyan-haired leader, their action deepening the scowl on his face. "Don't give me that look, Ulquiorra," he growled, releasing the reiatsu in his raised hand.

"I know."

**OOO**

Ulquiorra glanced back at the captives, mildly put out by all the trouble their presence was causing. Lying on the floor, feigning illness, the small woman gave him the cut-eye when his gaze roved over her.

_What had the other female called her? Rukia, was it?_ Their intelligence reports on Seireitei had listed an important family with a new relation in the military by that name- with a description closely matching hers.

'_Hmm. Something useful might still be salvaged from this debacle.'_

On the off chance that Grimmjow's bungling compatriots had actually acquired something of negotiable political value for Aizen-sama… he would have the patience necessary to see this annoyance through.

While the shouting continued, he noted the muffled reiatsu signatures approaching their position. A moment after; Shawlong and Nakim seemed to catch on as well, alerting their more-easily distracted members.

He simply_ looked_ at Grimmjow when the group was apprised of the situation. The other's response was an annoyed affirmation.

With his already drawn sword in hand, D'Roy stepped forward. "You want us to kill 'em?" he asked, a cocky smile on his face. "Do you have to ask?" Grimmjow smirked, moving towards the poorly concealed ambushers.

Correctly interpreting his articulation, both captives looked up in horror. "Don't you touch them!" the red-haired female growled, thrashing in earnest now. Ilfort threw her aside with a grunt, delivering a short kick to her midsection to silence her. Her groan of pain was punctuated by her companion's indignant shriek.

"Ichigo!" the brunette cried, moving towards the other's curled form, before Edorad took her short hair in a cruel grip, almost snapping her neck backwards.

Anticipating greater violence; especially in a dangerous situation such as this, he spoke to her carrier. "Hand her to me." Edorad gave him a dubious look, one brow raised.

"What the hell, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow snarled, turning slightly to glare.

"I have concluded that it will not be in our best interests to harm them," Ignoring Grimmjow, he strolled forward to stand over the captive. "Soon enough, you will not be able to restrain yourselves, and I'm simply taking preventative measures."

Catlike violet eyes glowered at him, meeting his stare head-on. _'Foolish woman.'_

"As long as you're not discovering your libido at my expense," Grimmjow taunted, sending a glance to Shawlong, who nodded, before turning to face the oncoming threat.

Ignoring the pointless jab, he got in one last warning. "We do not have time for drawn-out fights," he informed the battle-hungry man, "incapacitate them quickly."

Grimmjow grunted in assent, throwing his jaw forward in a signal to his men.

The lot of them dashed off to murder, leaving him and Shawlong with the captives. He could almost confess to missing Yammy- at least the hulking dimwit listened to suggestions.

**OOO**

They had been inching forward cautiously for several minutes; wary of an ambush by the possibly pre-warned Arrancar. Not one of them made a sound, even with the ground littered with brittle twigs and desiccated plant debris.

Rikichi in particular felt the silence keenly; the team - _Commander Abarai_ - was depending on him to notice an attack before it came. He'd never felt the pressure to be a good sensor this badly before.

Cold perspiration ran down his face, meeting his collar and making him itchy. He _dared_ not scratch in this situation.

He briefly glanced at the redhead in the lead, bolstered by the man's unflappability. _'He's so intense right now,' _Rikichi mused, gripping his sword tighter as he watched his commander's back.

'_Renji wouldn't be fidgeting! Man up, Rikichi,'_ he berated himself internally, clenching his jaw bravely. _'This is the moment I've been training for! I won't let you down…'_

They progressed slowly. Passing under the extensive shadow of a spreading mango, the group moved past the tree's fallen bounty; sending suspicious looks up into the shady, abundant boughs. A nocturnal bird's sudden call had their less-experienced members - Rikichi included - twitching.

His thoughts got as far as _'Stupid bird-'_ before he felt a blade bury itself into his chest.

**OOO**

There was no time to shout a warning. The feeling simply came too late.

Rikichi went down first; the huge, red-haired Arrancar tearing his sword out of the boy's ribcage with more brutality than was necessary.

There was no time to assess the situation- he was already set upon. Renji leaped back as a metal length hissed past his cheek. Blood spurted in a thin line across his face. _'Fuck!'_ The short, oddly helmeted man before him barked out a laugh, reversing his swing as he came back for another strike.

Renji sensed three others in the immediate area, making a total of five attacking Arancar, but a sixth in the distance seemed to be advancing closer. All with reiatsu levels beyond his team's meagre reserves. This was going to be a massacre.

From behind, another blade cleared the space where his ankles rested seconds earlier. He turned in the air and sent off a hado at the grinning, blue-haired madman, who was gone before the spell could make contact.

He heard another of his men let out a pained moan as a sword cleaved off his crown, spilling bloody grey matter with his collapse. The next lost an arm to what appeared to be a condensed burst of fired reiatsu- _wasn't that a Hollow ability?!_

The last three renewed their vigorous strikes, speedily mixing in barrier kido with their swordplay. Despite their efforts, the Arrancar seemed to be boxing them in. Worse, they seemed to be toying with them, like a cat playing with a trembling mouse- before mercilessly delivering the final blow after protracted torture.

Then the short man who'd first attacked him came back for more, still laughing. Like the situation was joke-worthy.

They were butchering good men- men he'd trained with personally. Men who had wives, children and anxious siblings waiting for their return.

_And the bastard was laughing!_

The short man attempted blocking Renji's next attack, bracing the flat of his sword against his free arm, standing against the oncoming blow - a fatal mistake.

There was a sickening crunch as Zabimaru's suddenly-released blade cleaved through steel, wrist bones and neck vertebrae. The fair head flew high; the surprised look frozen on his features, leaving his body to slump sideways, listlessly spurting blood from the severed vessels in his neck.

'**Renji! This is no time to hold back!' **Zabimaru roared in his heeded the furious spirit's call, pooling his own energy in preparation to pull Zabimaru's monstrous form into their plane.

"You won't waste anyone else!" he shouted in a hoarse voice, reaching for Zabimaru's spectral tail before him.

"Bankai," he called, snapping his whip-like sword across the air. The consequent explosion of reiatsu bowled over the closest attacker- the fat one who'd fired the Cero.

Fully released, Hihio Zabimaru shrieked in all its skeletal glory, lunging at the man; white, arm-long fangs bared in its gaping jaws. The monstrous, crimson-ruffed snake snatched up the fat male and flung him high, biting down once he reached the apex of his flight, before swinging down to smash his unresisting form into the forest.

The descent of the snake's jaws destroyed a good bit of the surrounding trees; bloody reiatsu leaking out perversely from its vertebrae joints and thickening the atmosphere.

The blond and red-headed Arrancar were struggling to breathe as they backed away from the wrecked patch of forest, wary eyes on the surprisingly dangerous Shinigami and his huge Summon, which turned its empty sockets upon them.

It let out another horrible shriek, opening its blood-stained maw to gather energy. The blue-haired Arrancar stared at the construct in anger, however; flinging himself at the hissing creature and its wielder with a challenging howl.

The red light that built in it throat would've possibly obliterated everything in its path, had it been fired.

Renji stared in shock as a slight form buzzed suddenly into existence under Zabimaru, back-fisting the snake's under-jaw and sending the Hikotsu Taihou shooting off into the sky.

Too stunned to react, he failed to defend himself as the pale man appeared before him, _inside_ the guard of Zabimaru's coiled body.

'_The sixth one!'_

He registered green eyes before the man's hand buried itself wrist-deep into his chest.

**OOO**

"What the hell, Ulquiorra?!" Grimmjow exclaimed, stepping back from the shorter man as he lifted the impaled, gasping Shinigami. "Who said you could interfere?"

"We are leaving. Now," Ulquiorra stated, pulling his left hand out of the Shinigami's chest. The perforated redhead fell to his knees, coughing up gouts of bright red.

The monstrous creature above them shuddered, giving a blood-curdling screech as its bony spine began to fall apart. The deadly rain of skeletal material destroyed what few trees that were left standing after the fight, before vanishing with a red glow. Finally, the cloying reiatsu choking the lesser Arrancar abated.

In the distance ahead of them, the captives were screaming.

Shawlong had given into curiosity at the sight of the bony Summon, and had, rather riskily, come closer.

"Renji!" the short girl shrieked faintly, struggling to free herself from Shawlong's hold. The taller one seemed stunned by the visible bloodbath, eyes huge in her whitened face.

Hah. Had they been expecting a grand rescue?

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra tried again, looking at him directly. In response, he glared down at the trembling form.

The redhead was still conscious; glaring back, even!

"Like hell! He's not one of their commanders, but he's got a Summon. I'm not leaving a punk like this alive!" Grimmjow growled, throwing aside the limp body of a dark-haired man and making threatening motions towards the gasping redhead.

"What of your men?" Ulquiorra asked pointedly, his gaze leading Grimmjow's to Nakim.

Slouched against a broken trunk, the large man was labouring to speak over the bubbling blood in his throat; one hand pressed against the leaking bite cavities in his rotund belly and chest. From the amount of blood staining his shaking hands and the ground, Grimmjow knew he would be dead in minutes. And D'Roy…

'_That was his head over there, wasn't it?'_

Fucking idiots, both of them.

"They're dead," he declared without remorse, turning way from Nakim's struggling. "This guy, on the other hand…"

""We do not have time for this," Ulquiorra reiterated, flicking the blood from his hand and coming towards Grimmjow, his eyes unflinching. "Come."

Behind them, one of the injured parties rolled onto his back, near-sightless eyes staring skyward. He raised both trembling arms, palms forward. He murmured something unintelligible through bloody teeth, right before his ebbing reiatsu surged and ejected from his body in a forceful wave.

'_What now?'_ Grimmjow wondered angrily, moving to silence the youth- just as the boy's spell threw the area into sudden daylight. Almost in immediate response, several new reiatsu signatures flared up in the distance, homing in on their position with alarming speed. There were at least twenty, all of significant strength.

'_Hell no.'_

"Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra snapped, already flashing away. Grimmjow tailed him closely; they shot past Shawlong and the captives, flanked by Edorad and Ilfort. Ulquiorra sharply rent the air with a reiatsu-laden palm, vanishing into the blackness of the hasty Garganta.

Grimmjow tore after him, shortly followed by his men carrying their hostages. There wasn't time to consider picking up Nakim and D'Roy- they were gone, anyway.

**OOO**

Rikichi watched the rising reiatsu blaze, even as his vision dimmed to a pinpoint. The flare flashed bright, its light lingering in the dark sky; a clear beacon to their position.

Faint shouts reached him as the uninjured Arrancar flashed away from the area. '_Damn, they'll be gone by the time back-up would arrive. I should've used a barrier instead…'_

He wasn't totally discouraged, nonetheless. He turned with difficulty to look upon Abarai's prone form, struggling to draw breath into collapsed lungs. The effort forced more blood out of his torn ribcage, but he couldn't actually feel the wound anymore. He vaguely realised that was a bad sign.

'_At least, this way,'_ he supposed with a bloody half-smile, before it all went dark, _'I was still useful to you…'_

**OOO**

The first quintet of black-clad Onmitsukido came upon the destroyed clearing cautiously; the other teams shooting past at top speed, homing in on the fleeing energy signatures.

There was too much blood on the scene, and too little movement from the retrieval team members. More than likely, the troop leader deduced dismally, they'd only be able to salvage the Vice Commander. Glancing at the white-clad figure hunched off to the side however…

"Save those you can," he stated to his men, advancing to loom before the still breathing form of one of the two abandoned Arrancar, "and this one too." The large man at his feet glared up at him, dazed yet defiant to his bloody end.

"My Lady would _love_ to meet you."

* * *

**A/N:** Whew. Sorry for the lateness of this update. This was done while simultaneously prepping for a project seminar- which thankfully went well.

Also, a rusty nail found its way into my foot... D; Boo for tetanus shots.

Remember, if you notice any glaring grammatical faux pas, I'd love to know- this is as much about literary improvement as having fun exploring storytelling. :)

So? Hast thou any inquiries? Did yon fight-scenes make the cut? Doth any character seem disturbingly OOC?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**Fill in the blank. I_own Bleach.

**A/N**: I apologise profusely for the ridiculous delay. Some parts in this just didn't feel right, so to speak. I didn't want to sacrifice better quality for haste, so; sorry. :(

**IV**

_In the space of a heartbeat, there was someone in the centre of their formation._

_Orihime gasped as the blond man drew his sword and swept it round in a wide arc, aiming for their midsections._

_The group scattered in four directions to avoid injury; their earlier defensive plan countered._

_Turning with his first leap, Uryu slapped a palm to the grey tattoo on his wrist, pooling reiatsu before drawing a glowing, blue bow. His first shot went straight for the short, pale-haired man leaping at Rukia and Orihime. Their attacker angled his weapon in Uryu's direction, the projectile pinging off the drawn sword._

'_Shit. How many?' Ink blue eyes danced around, counting their attackers. The energy signatures had appeared from nowhere, and they felt nothing like the regular reiatsu he was accustomed to. He would have called it 'Hollow', if they hadn't been obviously option left only-_

'_Arrancar? Here?!' he thought angrily, firing a volley at the lithe blond, who seemed intent on Ichigo. The man dodged, sent a glare his way and kept after the redhead. Uryu drew once more, but had to dodge the descending blade of a tall, slim fellow._

_Rukia took the short man on, her sword beginning to glow white. His strikes were lazy, almost like he wasn't taking her seriously. Her eyes narrowed, and she lunged forward with a thrust, conserving Shirayuki's energy until she had a clear opening. His arrogance would make this easy- but she had no time to play. Orihime was the most vulnerable target. _

_Orihime moved to assist Rukia, but came up short as a large, fat man landed before her; his huge fist aimed for her face. There was a yellow flash, and his meaty hand struck a golden, triangular shield. _

_A second flash left a long, deep gash up his shoulder, giving her room to dash away as he yelled in pain._

_Ichigo was wielding her black cleaver one-handed at the blond attacker, her attacks ferocious. He seemed surprised at her competence, increasing the speed of his strikes to unbalance her._

_Unmoved; she swung upwards, flinging him high. He righted himself in mid-air, landing smoothly on his feet. Ichigo growled in annoyance and moved to pursue- but had to turn and block a horizontal strike from a muscular redhead with half-a-mohawk._

_He deflected her sword with a wrist-flick, prompting her backward leap to provide some distance from both attackers. Both men were level now, swords brandished at her. "I don't need your help, Edorad," the blond said with a frown at the other man._

"_Who said I was helping?" the apparently named Edorad called back, leering at Ichigo as they both advanced. "Maybe I want her for myself." _

_Heart speeding, she assessed them both with trepidation, sparing quick peripheral glances at her friends. Uryu was hard pressed to keep away from the tall man shadowing him; and Rukia couldn't defend herself as well as Orihime…_

'_Someone's going to get badly hurt if I don't do something!' _

_She tensed with building reiatsu, gripping her sword for a backhand sweep. _

_Staring down her advancing attackers, she let go with a frightful war-cry. But sometime during the release, __**she **__interfered- turning the blue wave to a red-tinged black._

"_Getsuga __**TENSHO**__!"_

**O**

**OOO**

**O**

It was raining - rather heavily - where they emerged.

Ankle-deep in wet, softened peat; he glanced around the flooded, stretching grassland. Black storm clouds roiled above the valley, spewing copious torrents of frigid water onto the earth. The noise of overflowing rivers and falls raged alongside the deafening cracks of thunder; all wrapped up by a howling, unforgiving gale, which tore at his sopping shirt and knifed at his exposed limbs.

'_This is…'_

Fuck.

'_Trust Ulquiorra to bring us through the Flats,_' Grimmjow thought in muted anger; glaring through his quickly soaked hair at the bored expression on his rival's face.

'_I should've offed him back there…'_

Who would've reported otherwise? They could've easily declared him lost to the enemy, and Aizen would have no proof to punish him…

But he'd done nothing. Now he was short two men, up two uncooperative sextoys and tied down by Ulquiorra's ever-watching eye. In the _fucking_ rain.

"Ulquiorra," he began; seething as the addressed man simply turned and began walking off. Just before he lost it entirely and lunged for him, Ulquiorra deigned to speak.

"Calm yourself and think," he said sharply; voice rising to be heard over the screeching wind. "If their Head Shaman is worth his rank, he will assuredly be able to trace our Garganta's path."

"Taking a day's detour will reduce the likelihood of him tagging on our slipstream straight to Las Noches."

"We'll still be tracked, regardless," Shawlong ventured, walking up to stand at Grimmjow's shoulder. Ulquiorra acceded, "Indeed, but Las Noches has not remained hidden for decades due to luck."

Walking up behind the discussing trio, Edorad adjusted his grip on the small woman's limp arm, looking to him. Grimmjow's narrow-eyed glare acceded direction to Ulquiorra, _for now_. The other man nodded, relaying the 'message' to Ilfort.

Ulquiorra continued, "Cutting across the Flats before wandering through the Sands will afford us the time for our signature to fade. Even then, we won't risk using a Garganta into the City until tomorrow morning."

Shawlong agreed, eyeing his testy leader. "Our signatures should dissipate once we enter the desert- if Szayel has been doing his work."

"In the meantime, we should find brief shelter, until the storm abates," Ulquiorra suggested as thunder boomed overhead, moving his slick fringe out of his eyes.

Suddenly, one of the silent captives behind them exploded into action. "Spirits-forsaken animals! You killed them!" the small woman shrieked, heaving herself free of the restraining hands. She had snagged one of the small daggers along Edorad's belt, and attempted to clumsily gut him with her wrists still bound.

Half-blinded by the billowing curtains of rain, Grimmjow beheld her fury as she lashed out at her captors. It would have been quite the show, but the display was cut short as Ulquiorra vanished from his side, sinking a fist into her gut. She crumpled over his arm, unconscious.

"Ulquiorra," he managed with remarkable calm, "That's my property you're manhandling." The brunet lifted the insentient female over his shoulder, starting off at a flash-step. "She was hysterical. It was a pointless, though expected reaction."

Shawlong and an annoyed Edorad took off after him, on the look-out for a sheltered spot. That left him, Ilfort and the other silent captive.

"Ilfort," he called. The blond looked to him, still holding onto the unresisting female. "You go ahead with them, I'll handle her."

The blond frowned, before complying. He flashed away after the others, obviously displeased. The fool was so horny, it wasn't even funny.

Focusing on the drenched captive, he noted her catatonic state; her face directed to the muddy ground. Even her features were obscured by wet, stringy locks. Given her earlier struggles against him before their subjugation, Grimmjow was surprised that _she_ hadn't been the one to lose it.

He wasn't buying it, though. It was far too early for her type to be broken by the impossibility of the situation. He moved to stand before her, snagging her jaw in one rough hand and forcing her to look at him. Idly, he noted how cold her skin felt.

With something close to glee, he smiled at the dreadful glare on her face.

'_I was right.' _

"Just so you know, if you pull anything like that, I'll let them take you for a spin right now," he warned, tightening his grip on her face.

She attempted to bite his pressing fingers through her cheek, unflinching in the face of his threat. "I will kill you all, I swear it," she promised, tearing herself out of his grasp and striding ahead.

'_I'm going to enjoy this one_,' he mused smugly, following her angry steps.

**O**

**OOO**

**O**

Amidst the hurrying healers and shouted commands in the makeshift triage tent next to the Gate, a pale man stood aside; face smooth as the silk wrapped around his neck.

Kuchiki Byakuya looked upon his bandage-swathed Vice; expression bland, emotions raging.

Abarai had been the only one left. The only one to survive the failed assault. And Rukia was still in the clutches of whatever could do this to him.

He held compliments close to his chest, and despite his lack of verbal commendation, he highly respected the strength of his Vice- however lacking in finesse the man might be.

To see him laid up like this, unable to retrieve the beloved friend he'd been willing to die for, allowed the first tinge of fear to creep unbidden into Byakuya's breast.

_The return of the Onmitsukido teams at dawn had been eagerly anticipated._

_Healers crowded the sides of the Gate, ready to spring into action. Friends and family of the captured girls huddled together against the early morning chill, desperately scanning the horizon beyond the Gate._

_He had stood aloof, back straight, staring into the fog overlaying the road. Renji wouldn't have failed him._

_Then the littlest Kurosaki had exclaimed, "Someone's coming!" with a finger directed at the misty road._

_The gathered crowd had turned as one; seeking familiar features in the approaching procession. Byakuya's eyes sought out a small figure, perhaps just crowning the shoulders of the group, and found nothing._

_Not even a flash of orange to mark that troublesome Kurosaki that she'd always been fond of. Had either girl been present, undoubtedly there would be a lot more noise coming from the sombre party._

_'Come to think of it- where was his Vice?'_

_Renji should have been at the forefront, even if he had failed. But no eye-catching crimson ponytail was visible. Now that the group was closer, Byakuya could make out what appeared to be several body-sized, cloth-covered masses; being transported on make-shift biers._

_'Shiki, no...'_

_When the returning teams drew level with the Gate, he had already locked down all emotion. With features hewn from stone, he had addressed the foremost squad leader._

_"Report." _

_With a stiff nod, the man began. "My lord, the retrieval team was lost down to one man- your Vice. He's currently being prepared for transport to the Healers," he replied dutifully; face carefully blank._

_Behind him, the youngest Kurosaki let out a despairing sob, turning into her father's embrace for inessential comfort._

_"They could not halt the invaders, only briefly delay their crossing the Lethe. This proved futile, as the Arrancar knew of a transit spell. They escaped via an as-of-yet untraceable route- with both hostages." _

"_I see."_

Abarai had apparently been stabilized enough for full movement to the Healer's Home, and was being lifted between several healers for transport. The rest had been confirmed dead on arrival or shortly thereafter.

Byakuya spared a glance for the Kurosakis, where they huddled together against the Gate posts in obvious despair.

'_Commoners. So freely displaying their grief for the world.' _A part of him envied their disregard for proper comportment.

He observed the tearful daughters-one weeping openly, the other doing a poor job resisting the impulse. Their father was kneeling, pulling his remaining children close in rejection of their reality.

His eyes, however, bore the look of a man plotting grievous injury. Byakuya approved of the sentiment-the family head ought to have a clear head in times of distress.

He turned to leave, inquiring of the rescue troop's leader. "I understand that one of the Arrancar was caught…?" Byakuya asked. The troop captain nodded with grim satisfaction as he replied.

"Yes Sir; he's already in our Lady's hands."

He turned on his heel and left the sobbing group at the gate.

_That was heartening to know, though it brought little comfort._

**O**

**OOO**

**O**

Seireitei is an expansive community within the Rukon municipality; a military centre ringed by the numerous civilian districts stretching out to the white coastline.

The surrounding mountainous hills and forests encircle the Rukon on the North and East, which is bordered by the stretching oceans to the South and West. Teeming with waterfalls, hidden crags and innumerable caves, the natural geographic features of this vast settlement afford the Shinigami numerous bases within which to secret a prisoner.

Burrowed deep into the jutting black rocks in the East, where the dawn sunlight cannot reach, there is a holding cell- designed to restrain the more sentient Hollows they capture- built with silence in mind and laced with innumerable reiatsu-suppressing spells.

To this cell, the abandoned Arrancar survivor was brought- and left to the Onmitsukido.

**O**

**OOO**

**O**

The crack in the valley wall was inconspicuous. Which made it acceptable.

Ulquiorra flashed up to the opening, sniffing the musty, wet air emanating from the cave-like interior.

_Low temperatures. Breezy._ _Probably an abandoned Hollow hole._ Not ideal, but it would do for the moment, as the storm seemed to have no plans to lessen till later in the day. It wasn't advisable to begin their later trek through the Desert in the sun, anyway.

He spared a thought for the insensate female over his shoulder, noting the iciness of her skin, and the enduring wetness of both their clothing. She had already begun having spasms, marking the fitful start of a fever. He would have to warm her somehow.

He supposed he could give her the still-dry set of clothing strapped to his lower back, sealed in waterproof hollow-leather, to switch into; but that would mean he had to share body heat with someone while he waited for this pair to dry.

'_The hostage's health is more important,' _he decided, moving inwards to deposit her on the driest patch of floor he could find. Rising once that was done, he applied a modified blasting kido to the air within, although it would build warmth too slowly to be of much benefit by the time her fever might set in.

After a moment's contemplation, he reinforced the reiatsu seal and cut her bonds.

He went back to the mouth of the cave, flaring his reiatsu in pulses to draw the others to their position, as well as warning any daredevil Hollows in the area to back off.

**OOO**

Rukia came to in a damp-smelling space. She couldn't make out the ceiling, it was so dark. She sat up with mild difficulty, the strain pulling at her bruised abdominals. '_He hadn't needed to hit her so hard!'_

She pushed to her feet, muscles trembling. The next thing she noticed was the unpleasant wetness of her clothes. They were still dripping into a puddle at her feet, sticking to her in uncomfortable places, and combined with the grime from the earlier fight...

Unfortunately, her circumstances wouldn't allow her to strip off the soggy clothing. Noting the relative silence, she wondered where those murderers had gotten to. And Ichigo?

"I see you've woken," a bland voice uttered behind her. She spun around, clutching her aching belly as she glared at the emerging man. His face was as empty as his tone; he surveyed her and her puddle briefly. Then he dropped a bundle to the floor. And continued advancing upon her.

She twitched and backed up to the wall, which turned out to be disgustingly cold and slimy. Jerking away in revulsion, she found herself almost nose-to-nose with him.

"Woman, you must remove your clothes," he informed her, eyes boring into hers. "What? No!" she decried, sidestepping him and putting some distance between them once more.

"You will catch a cold, and managing you when unwell is not in our plans." "Then give me some privacy!"

He paused at that, assessing her once more. His gaze raked her sopping, shivering form, coming back to her eyes as he advanced once more, resolute. "Your modesty is misplaced. You are in no position to make demands," he paused, as if to make the statement more stinging, "Neither do you possess anything worth such effort on my part."

Incensed didn't cover what she was feeling at the moment. He kept on speaking; glancing at the bundle he'd dropped, unconcerned by her mounting fury. "Remove your wet clothing, or I will do it for you."

"You can try," she challenged icily, bracing her shaking feet against the slick earth beneath. He gave her an unreadable sidelong glance, before he was upon her.

**OOO**

The stragglers came upon the chosen shelter, shaking themselves off at the entrance. Ichigo resented being shoved forward by the blue-haired one called Grimmjow, but she much preferred walking under her own power than being carried unwillingly.

The one they called Shawlong stood at the entry as the unspoken watch, surveying the storm outside.

The large redhead, _Edo-something_, went ahead of them, huffing at the cold interior; leaving the lustful Ilfort at her back. She glanced at him warily, not reassured by Grimmjow's presence in the slightest. He gave her a hard stare, which still didn't hide the hopeful, considering once-over.

Horrible creatures; all of them. What kind of person could even _think _of sex, after watching two of their companions die terrible deaths- and then leaving their bodies behind to rot!

She could hear a strained conversation from within the cave, with mounting tension in Rukia's voice. Ichigo wasn't relieved by that.

The echoes of Rukia's sudden shriek and the ensuing sounds of a scuffle somewhere inside were far more alarming.

They came upon the pale one kneeling over a struggling Rukia, both her wrists trapped above her head in one of his hands. His other was efficiently tearing at her soaked tunic; her small shorts already tossed aside. Her screams didn't seem to register with him; his face calmer than a man forcibly undressing a female had any right to be.

Heart skipping in fearful anger, she darted forward to leap at him, exclaiming, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Grimmjow caught her by the neck of her tattered shirt, halting her attack.

The big redhead behind her was chuckling darkly at the scene, "Looks like Ulquiorra wants to have a go after all," he joked crudely.

"Don't be foolish," Ulquiorra scoffed, releasing the mostly naked Rukia to scramble away from him with a faint hiss. "The silly creature would have caught a fever if I had not taken action." Something in Ichigo relaxed minutely; observing Rukia's form huddled in the corner.

At least it wasn't…

Grimmjow grunted in reply, before suddenly sending her a speculative glance_._

She didn't see the hand movement, but suddenly her own tunic was gaping open, exposing her soaked, see-through bindings. Ichigo let out her own shriek, jumping away from him and backing away till she was steps from Rukia's pale, shivering back. The cloth couldn't be joined; she realized despairingly, and she had to squat, shielding her chest with a knee and Rukia's bare back with hers.

She'd been too hopeful. Grimly, she supposed this was it. In a dark, damp hole, leagues from anything recognizable or safe- it was no longer a threat, but imminent. If only she had her reiatsu unbound…

"I swear, if you dare…" she threatened. balling up her fists. She'd kill them bare-handed if she had to.

"Save it, that'll come later," Grimmjow sneered, tearing off his wet shirt and flinging it aside.

His words and actions were a disturbing contradiction. Ichigo stared as they all stripped to their unders, some of them distinctly lacking the basic covering. Rukia squeaked behind her at the sight, while Ichigo burned red to her ears, staring holes into the walls and floor after that shameless display of bare male anatomy.

Grimmjow strode forward, stopping at her bowed head.

"What's this; virginal behaviour?" he scoffed, cruelly snatching at her hair and dragging her across the damp earth to kneel next to him.

Her pained verbal protests switched swiftly to wild punches as he tore at the rest of her clothing. As he grasped at the waistband of her deerhide wrap-around skirt; she reared her head back, driving her forehead into his nose with substantial force.

He grunted at her aggression, cuffing her across the temple. Reeling from the blow, her struggles didn't prevent his manoeuvring her back against his chest. She recoiled from the touch of his body, arching her back painfully as she thrashed around.

"Keep wriggling," he growled, squeezing her wrists painfully in one large hand, "and you'll get what you're looking for." Ichigo stilled, highly discomfited at the situation. He pulled her to lie with him, his back against the rough wall, hers pressed to his bare front.

She didn't want to think about what she could feel pressing against her ass.

Given the chill in the air, a part of her welcomed the heat his body was providing. The rest was shuddering in apprehension, preventing her from relaxing. Did he really expect her to sleep?

She observed the others settling to the floor, the air filled with disgruntled mumbles as they attempted to get comfortable. Rukia was stiff as a log when Ulquiorra sat, back against the wall, beside her; twitching away fruitlessly when he dragged her in between his legs, taking her wrists in one hand.

She stared at Rukia with wide, frightened eyes; her expression mirrored on the brunette's pale features.

"Go to sleep," Grimmjow growled when her muscles remained rigid after several minutes, "you've got a nasty run through the desert in a few hours." She consciously relaxed her body, now noting the mild shivers racking her frame.

When the others seemed to finally quieten, she attempted to slide her wrists out of his slackening grip.

His very lucid voice startled her minute movements back into stillness. "Settle down, you idiot. If I wanted to do anything, I would've already." He adjusted his posture so he was curled tighter around her, his jaw resting in the hollow of her neck, cheek against hers.

"Just accept it. You're not getting home, neither is she." He stated cruelly, his voice thrumming through her chest with each barbed word. "You are going to sleep, and when you wake we'll go back to your new home, where you'll serve your purpose."

She felt him smile against her skin, his voice dropping to a mockingly intimate whisper.

"You're mine now- the only freedom to be gotten here is death."

**O**

**OOO**

**O**

They rose to a silent drizzle outside, stretching out the kinks from an unrestful sleep.

Ichigo slowly pulled on the oversized shirt Shawlong had given her, giving him a jerky nod in thanks, covertly eyeing Zangetsu, strapped along his long back. Her neck was stiff from the awkward posture, and her eyes burned. She dearly hoped she hadn't been crying in her sleep, fitful and dreamless as it had been.

She glanced across the space at her small friend, ignoring the dressing men. Rukia's new white tunic appeared as a short dress on her doll-like frame; the slightly longer sleeves covering her bruised wrists. She sent a hollow-eyed glare at Ulquiorra as he slipped Shirayuki into his belt, beside his own sword.

The blue-haired menace loomed over her, tossing a strip of dried meat into her lap. "We're moving." Grimmjow informed Ichigo unnecessarily, nudging her lower back with a foot. She stared up balefully at him, rising to continued captivity.

They emerged into chilly mist and fine rain droplets. The overcast sky made it hard to tell, but the darkness indicated dusk had passed.

Shivering slightly in the cold evening air, gnawing on their pitiful meals, they looked to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow; engaged in a surprisingly silent conversation. Rukia edged a bit closer to her position, ignoring Ilfort's warning glare.

Ichigo gulped down the last of her strange-tasting, overspiced meat, searching what was visible of Rukia's body for injuries. She met tired violet eyes at the end of her inspection, brows wrinkling at the gaunt look already forming on her previously perky face.

"Rukia..." She began, unsure of how to offer comfort.

"Don't," Rukia said softly, reaching one small hand to her shoulder, "Save your strength for when we gut them all." She gave a small smile, eyes glinting briefly with the defiant, stalwart light she knew well- before Edorad came back to push her ahead as they began their run.

They ran for at least an hour, approaching the dark, rising outline of the valley wall. Then she noted Grimmjow's hand begin to build reiatsu visibly, gritting her teeth at the uninterrupted efficiency of their plans.

She thanked Rukia for her steadfast belief in their shared strength, legs pumping beneath her as Ilfort urged her along behind the others.

She pulled out of his reach; sneering at his disgruntled growl, rushing up to the middle of their speeding party to watch Rukia's back.

_'I may not have been able to stop them from taking us...'_

Grimmjow made the tearing motion, and she watched the rip in the atmosphere form ahead and widen as they approached the dark hole at full speed. She stared at Grimmjow's back in the second before the Garganta closed around them, her gaze imparting a promise.

_'But I will definitely get us both away.'_

A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the delay. But I kinda think that this is one of my best chapters yet, ne? :)

Remember to feed the author.


End file.
